


請用一句話闡述傑克莫里森的味道

by etrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: R76，內含麥藏傻白甜，同人即是OOC非典型ABO設定，強度等級為O≧A＞B





	請用一句話闡述傑克莫里森的味道

**Author's Note:**

> 急需R76甜文治癒所以寫了這篇，在抒發腦洞時好友BANANA還畫了超可愛四格  
> 在台灣五月歐美only場時以無料的方式發出  
> 在此全文貼出，四格部份則是請至BANANA的噗浪看:D  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/ncaa2w

「莫里森的味道是什麼樣子？」

「嗯？」

麥卡利慵懶地靠著半藏身上，兩人窩在麥卡利的寢室裡分享著毛毯與彼此的氣味，在沒有任務也不是訓練時間，對兩位特工來說，這是最棒的休息時光，麥卡利愛死對方身上宛如清冷山林裡的竹香，柔和的自然卻蘊藏著銳利，就像主人的箭與目光一樣，威風凜凜，不過這說得好像他不喜愛對方其他地方似地，不，在麥卡利眼裡，島田半藏哪裡都好，Omega一直都是強大的存在，比Alpha更優秀，天生就是吸引Alpha甚至Beta的目光，對已經奉行「我的Omega說什麼都是對」的Alpha麥卡利來說，半藏更是高於神祇。

「這個嘛∼老實說，我還真不知道。」麥卡利知道對方並非想八卦，味道這種事情以對方的標準來說有些私人，因此對方會問，就表示有問題，不管對方為了什麼，麥卡利選擇先回答問題再關心原因，「怎麼了？甜心。」

「我在廚房聞到一個味道，雖然它並不清晰但它不屬於我已知的任何人。」半藏斟酌了一下用詞，「不，應該不是，我也不敢斷言是什麼，可能是外來物品沾上的。」

「所以你想到你沒聞過莫里森的味道？」麥卡利了解對方的意思，他在喉間發出他在思考的低聲，「哼嗯，的確好像沒人聞過他的味道。」

「連你也沒有？」半藏有些意外，Alpha與Omega的訊息素雖然平時可以靠訓練收起來，但在被人戲稱發情期的熱潮週期前是完全不可控制的，得靠藥物才能徹底遮掉，士兵76為了隱藏身份把氣味藏起來可以理解，但莫里森指揮官沒必要把氣味蓋住。

「聽起來很誇張對吧？」麥卡利誇張地揮舞著手，「但想想他的Alpha是誰，那個獨裁控制狂，哇喔，我好像就不意外了，那時候聞到的都已經是他們標記完混在一起的氣味了，莫里森本身的味道還真的沒聞過，也沒人敢問。」

「好吧，不過或許那味道只是我錯覺。」不想再談論他人隱私的弓箭手聳聳肩，「我會留意還有沒有的。」

「你聞到的是什麼樣的味道？」

麥卡利只是好奇地隨口問，卻沒想到半藏露出一副困擾的樣子，不，比較像是他聽到首次見面的人稱讚他弟弟是個乖巧聽話的好小孩那樣的表情，一言難盡到彷彿開口就會咬到蒼蠅。

「半藏？」麥卡利開始擔心對方是不是噎到，不管是被酒還是被口水、或是被詞彙。

「我不是很想談它。」最後，半藏勉強地回答，伴隨一點日語的嘀咕，「不是很體面，總之，不屬於我們這裡的人的味道。」

「不過，或許只是我聞錯，不一定是訊息素，只是有人用廚房煮了什麼私人家鄉菜。」半藏端起酒杯，威士忌的香味總是令他聯想到他的Alpha的笑容。

「噢、就像你吃的那個黏黏豆子。」

「這是個嚴重的污衊，麥卡利。」

「我的錯，親愛的。」麥卡利立刻舉雙手投降，儘管他早就從對方嘴角得知對方的笑意，但，自首從寬而且搞不好有糖吃。

「很好。」半藏點頭。

看，他家Omega大人就沒有推開他的親吻。

 

如果不是半藏曾經提過這件事，麥卡利根本不會注意到。

在一個普通的午後，久到都快忘記他們曾經有那段對話，麥卡利走在走廊上，打算去餐廳偷拿些點心，他一個停頓，幾乎是後知後覺地聞到某個味道，當他意識到並想起半藏曾經的談話時，那個味道就不見了，他抬頭張望著走廊，不意外地沒看到任何人，麥卡利皺起眉，他的確可以理解為何連精準度一等一的半藏都會質疑是否只是錯覺，要不是半藏曾經提醒過，否則麥卡利絕對會錯過這一縱而逝的幽魂，同時，他也了解當時半藏那一臉複雜的神情。

那的確是很難說明的味道，麥卡利搔搔臉，連他都覺得有點不好意思，那種過於甜膩的味道，不是糖果那種甜，而是像從熟透水果蒸餾出來的酒醇，淋在年輕光滑的肌膚上，混著剛出浴的汗水與熱度滴下來的東西，簡單的說，就是騷一個字。

「⋯⋯到底是誰帶來什麼東西沾上這味道啊！」麥卡利邊走邊碎唸，如果是在黑衛時期，這肯定是誰在外面與夜店紅牌混了一整晚的戰績。

跟半藏確認過他們疑似聞到相同味道後，基於安全考量，麥卡利報告給莫里森，讓他們知道可能有外人入侵的狀況，莫里森點點頭，表示會知會溫斯頓、加強注意週邊安全。

事情大概就這麼不了了之，他們也沒再碰過那個奇怪的味道，也沒任何有外人闖入的跡象，或許真的只是誰的家鄉料理，又或者真的有人去找了樂子回來。

然而它就真的宛如幽魂一樣，或是所謂的小麻煩般，在你忽略到幾乎快忘記時，它又突然飛過勾起你的注意，不過這次不再是室內，而是在他們出任務的時候，當源氏開口詢問好像聞到什麼時，半藏就立刻想起這個味道，不過很快的他就捕捉不到那個味道，周圍瀰漫而來的氣味彷彿就像不請自來的死神那樣，囂張跋扈地隨著黑煙席捲而來，收割所有一切味道。

「搞什麼！雷耶斯。」打招呼基本禮儀，先給對方那張欠揍的面具一槍，麥卡利毫不驚訝沒打中，「這裡有值得你搶的東西嗎？除了我們的碴之外的，你來這裡幹麻？」

「我愛去哪就去哪。」一如麥卡利不怕死神的恐嚇，他也沒把牛仔小子的怒氣放在眼裡，完全沒有敵人意識地大方站在這。

「天啊！臭死了。」麥卡利誇張地捏了捏鼻子，「你是他媽的發情期快到嗎？你是有什麼毛病？快把你的臭味收起來！」

「關你屁事！」死神也不吝嗇給予回禮，用他的槍。

半藏通常不想插手麥卡利跟死神的漫罵，反正在還沒升級到某種程度，都屬於那師徒的感情交流一部分，在經過這麼多次交手與了解，所有人都明白對方只是因為某些立場而選擇這樣的作風，我方跟敵方的界線早就糊得看不清楚，但此時半藏非常認同麥卡利的話，這時候的死神把那混著碳木與硫磺氣息的訊息素故意散得簡直是騷擾的程度，雖然沒有來什麼Alpha的威壓，但強迫別人鼻子都是那個味道還是很不舒服，這裡的成員可都是對氣味敏感的Alpha與Omega啊！

「幸好莫里森不在，不然肯定又要大爆炸了。」站在半藏身旁的源氏說，他也很聰明地屬於袖手旁觀的那派。

半藏愣了一下，潛意識地看向原本士兵76站的位置，明明剛剛還在那，哪時候突然不見的？雖然階段性任務剛好結束，但對方並不是會在宣佈解散前就丟著離開的人，而且在經過幾次交手的了解下，死神雖然囂張但並不是會作出故意亂放訊息素這麼無聊事情的人，除非是為了什麼，在半藏還沒抓住些什麼時，他的注意就被他的伴侶拉走，該是差不多讓那兩人從熱情見面會冷靜下來了，這次是簡單只是很花時間的護衛任務，沒有慈悲的跟隨，他可不希望把他們的醫護資源用在無聊的地方。

至於死神到底來幹麻，在他還沒真正試圖殺死誰之前，都輪不到半藏操心也不歸他管。

 

傑克脫下面具與護目鏡，他拿起空的藥瓶做最後掙扎地搖了搖，空蕩蕩的聲音讓他略為疲憊的表情上混著一點懊惱，遷怒地把藥瓶扔回袋子裡，他脫掉外套，比一場槍戰還疲勞似地癱坐在旅館的椅子上，今日的護衛任務明明已經結束，但傑克卻覺得戰鬥才剛開始。

「週期，亂掉了？」

傑克不意外地看著死神出現在他房間，這種程度的旅館還關不住死神的進出，又或者，他早就知道對方會找上門而懶得做些什麼，在對方突然闖入他們的任務裡的時候，很可恥地，他猜出對方的意圖了，一份好意。

「託你的福。」但這不妨礙傑克立刻拔槍的習慣，即使接近週期，他還是能夠戰鬥。

「哼，不要太自以為是，童子軍。」死神的邊緣飄散了一下，往如亡靈般晃動，「不要以為只有你自己是離開伴侶身邊很久的人。」

伴侶，只有彼此結合標記過的人才會如此稱呼。

傑克咬了咬牙，週期的發熱與愧疚感從體內無法抑制地散出，在第一次死後碰面，早在認出面具後的身份之前，身體早就先反應出對方是失去已久的另一半，像是飢餓的反噬、缺乏訊息素安撫的叫囂，把原本控制好的週期打亂掉，加上後來長期服用藥物的後遺症讓狀況更嚴重，傑克不知道對方的體質因為變成死神而有什麼具體影響，但顯然也相當不好受，傑克看過幾次對方近乎失控的瘋狂，而他很難去推託那不是因為對方的Omega離開太久。

「漫長的任務啊？」死神像是試探般，緩慢地向前移動，他看向被丟進袋子的空藥瓶，「而你還在在意那個問題。」

「現在更不適合。」傑克沒有放下槍，但他也沒開槍。

「我就不評論你寧可用藥來折磨自己的喜好。」死神聳聳肩，「但顯然你被迫要面對這件事，你怎麼看？」

傑克感覺到一股顫意從脊椎蔓延，回憶伴隨著氣味，透過對方的聲音將他包圍。

「站出去，還是老樣子？」

傑克發誓他聽到死神面具下的輕笑。

「讓我幫你，還是你要承認你的味道就是個騷貨？」

「不准說那個字！」怒氣跟羞恥至今還是會讓傑克臉紅。

「噓。」不知何時，死神已經站在他的面前，他舉起手指放在嘴邊，不知道是在意示閉嘴還是安撫，「你明知道我多喜歡那個味道。」

傑克是很認真想要一槍轟掉對方的頭，他甚至計算好死神的脫逃路線然後確立追殺路線，但先前對方的確是幫他掩飾了味道，他說服自己是因為無法恩將仇報才猶豫的。

「傑克。」雷耶斯拿下面具，飄散的黑霧用肉眼可見的艱困緩緩聚成人，一位彼此都很熟悉的人。

最後，傑克放下槍，就像脫掉的外套，放下士兵76的身份，他受夠了，週期弄得他又煩又暴躁還很累，他明明知道對方是為了什麼來，他明明知道現在不是時候，他們彼此早已心知肚明，他又何必再裝，裝得他噁心想吐，他真是他媽的受夠了。

傑克低下頭嘆氣一聲後，就放任自己投入略為冷涼卻充滿熟悉氣息的懷抱裡。

「⋯⋯你的味道，硫磺味比起之前更嗆了。」休戰的疲憊與放鬆從傑克僵硬的骨子像是解禁般排山倒海撲來。

「你倒還是跟當時一樣令人讚嘆。」

「我想念以前我的味道，那個曝曬在陽光下的玉米乾味。」傑克有點哀怨，超級士兵計畫改變了他很多，沒想到連訊息素的氣味也受害，徹底轉變成讓當事人無法接受的味道，當時幸好有雷耶斯幫他遮掩，到後來兩人在一起混合了氣味，傑克身上的味道才聞起來符合他軍人的形象。

「是不錯，但現在也不賴。」而且某方面來說也挺名副其實的，雷耶斯捏了捏對方的屁股，很識相地沒把後面那句話說出來，他們也沒空交談，嘴巴得忙著把彼此的味道蹭到對方身上，親吻、斯咬、舔拭。

他們都很喜歡對方身上的味道。

 

「哇喔，為什麼我一點都不意外呢。」隔天早晨，前來集合、看著眼前兩人的麥卡利介於眼神死與調侃之間，「昨晚你們沒有激烈到把旅館的床給拆了吧？」

「⋯⋯閉嘴，專心今日的任務。」士兵76沒什麼殺傷力地下令。

半藏看了看莫里森，再看了看站在對方身旁的死神，要不是半藏知道死神本來的味道長什麼樣子，肯定會錯認莫里森身上的味道是他自己的，硫磺跟火藥的嗆鼻柔和了不少，變得宛如冬日爐火的木質薰灰，死亡的冷冽都化作皮革散發的溫馴自然，這讓半藏好奇到底是什麼樣的變化能跟死神的嗆冷混成如此暖溫，此時與莫里森有相同味道的死神也顯得平靜，甚至不介意自己的談話聽起來多像加布里爾．雷耶斯本人。

「真高興看到有些事情沒變。」源氏輕鬆地說，對於死神會留下來沒人感到意外。

半藏點點頭同意弟弟的話，他知道接下來的任務會非常順利又愉快，沒什麼能比週期獲得伴侶陪伴的Alpha與Omega還要來得溫和且強大的了。

在標記還沒退去之前，莫里森身上都還會是對方的味道，一度讓新進的年輕輩誤會那是莫里森本人的味道，後來才在老一輩的調侃下，改從稱讚變成恭賀前任指揮官們的和好，對此莫里森已經放棄反駁，證據就擺在那連他自己都不信，不過比起被誤解（莫里森的定義）跟雷耶斯和好，莫里森更不希望自己的味道被發現。

『現在你可不是在軍隊裡，你的味道根本不算什麼。』雷耶斯躺在床上，將鼻子埋在窩在自己懷裡的莫里森的頸間，『時代變了，老頭。』

『就是因為老了才更不適合。』不得不承認，他們混在一起的氣味總是讓莫里森很安心，或許那也代表對方就在自己身邊，『形象差太大了，光想都覺得可笑。』

『又不會搞什麼聞起來像小白臉那套幼稚霸凌。』雷耶斯不以為意地哼了一聲，『算了，反正有這理由能上床我也不吃虧，哼哼，你就是愛慘我的味道。』

莫里森在掐死對方跟咬對方一口之間抉擇，後來考慮到時間跟他們的體力，他選擇了後者。

 

有了對方的味道，就代表不需要吃藥，最開心的莫過於齊格勒，他老早就警告莫里森平時不要再吃那些蓋住味道的藥，他是少數知道莫里森味道長什麼樣的人，也曾開導過對方不用在意什麼丟不丟臉的，尤其擺在健康之前，那完全不是問題，但無奈莫里森的老臉總過不去，他也只能在最低限度下提供藥物以及幫忙保密。

其實莫里森也一直很擔心事情會曝光，這跟當時雷耶斯還在身邊同進同出不同，雖然不像之前完全的敵對但死神雇傭兵身份還是擺在那，他也不好一直去找對方，尤其他的週期又被打亂，藥效還得加倍，加上這裡是一群優秀的特工，已經被注意到幾次，被發現的那天總會來臨，而莫里森只是希望那天能盡可能慢點來。

伴侶訊息素不足與長期服藥的副作用讓莫里森的週期前總是很難熬，他盡量避免去吃藥，試著控制好自己不要讓氣味露出來，這增加了他的壓力與暴躁，再加上之前跟雷耶斯睡過、重新嚐到安撫的美好後又更顯得難以忍受，平時已經很差的耐性這時候都快要見底，他站在娛樂室門口，克制自己不要開槍掃射自己隊友們，雖然裡面的混亂與爭吵幾乎要燒斷他的腦神經，說好了要召開會報，結果那群人居然還在娛樂室為了某種類似於披薩上面該不該放鳳梨之類的問題變成某種混戰，被集體放鳥的士兵76、前指揮官、正在戒藥、週期快來而他的Alpha不知道該死的上哪去的Omega，非常火大。

「你們他媽的在搞什麼！」與怒吼一起噴出去的還有屬於Omega的威壓，與Alpha不同，Omega的威壓少了點尖銳挑釁，更多的是莊重與威嚴，特別能讓人安靜下來。

只是此時大家集體安靜甚至僵住不動的不只是Omega威壓的關係。

幹，死了。

從所有人驚訝的注目中，莫里森想起來為何Omega的威壓很好用但自己從來不用的原因，威壓就是所謂把自己的訊息素放出去震懾他人，雖然他知道總有一天會被發現，但他從來沒想到會是自己造成這種局面。

需要多少顆炸彈才能把這裡移為平地？

「傑克。」

在此時唯一敢打破這陣死寂的也只有安娜．阿瑪利，安娜悠哉卻迅速地走來，叫了一聲老朋友的名字，微笑了一下，然後莫里森就發現自己的雙腳軟掉，他沒有摔到地上，反而是被人扛起來放在肩膀上。

「準頭真準。」

「多謝稱讚。」

肩上扛著莫里森的死神與安娜相互碰了一拳，後者站到士兵原本的位置，而前者則是扛著人離開，不過在他走開之前，他轉頭看向在場所有人。

「傑克的味道只有我能講，你們所有人都不準談，談論者，死。」死神搬出了戰場時的恐嚇，緩慢地做出切脖子的舉動，確保所有人都聽進去，才頭也不回地離開。

「好了，孩子們，開會。」安娜說，「我來接手會議。」

狙擊神手安娜再次拯救了捍衛者的性命。

 

即便莫里森多不想面對現實，但週期結束後他還是得從房間走出來，於是，毫不意外地有個傳聞流傳在成員之間，要他們不談論他的味道是不可能的，只是方向出乎他的意料，而且是朝著他不知道該澄清好還是就這樣放著好的方面前進，他看著莉娜與荷娜兩人打趣的眼神，他再次深深感覺到自己真的不懂現代年輕人在想什麼。

傑克．莫里森從來不把味道散出來是因為他的Alpha加布里爾．雷耶斯的極端佔有慾，就算分開了也因為莫里森還愛著雷耶斯所以寧可吃藥也不願讓別人聞到自己的味道，他的味道只屬於雷耶斯。

『那群人真是天才，能想出這些。』通訊器的另一端大笑著，『一群有潛力的傢伙。』

「加比。」莫里森按了按眼頭，他一點都不覺得好玩，「認真點。」

『我很認真啊！』雷耶斯還無法停下他的笑聲，『不然你要去解釋嗎？去啊！告訴我時間地點，我一定去捧場見證一下。』

「算了。」他閉著眼睛都能想到麥卡利他們大概會笑著說這大部份都是事實要他別裝了，他不想自取其辱，「⋯⋯我以為那味道應該很怪。」

『我說過了，這什麼時代了，自找煩惱。』只要對方很苦惱，雷耶斯就很快樂，他輕快地回答，『恭喜你不用再吃藥了，你們的好醫生哭了嗎？』

「加比。」

『幹麻？』

「雖然我可以不用再瞞再吃藥。」他停頓了一下，「但我還是很不喜歡我的味道。」

『所以？』雷耶斯挑眉，這下子，他是真的很愉快了。

「所以，」莫里森輕咳了一下，逼著自己努力開口，「所以，24日我會出個單人任務⋯⋯。」

『拜託，傑克，你認真的？』虧對方敢開口講出如此彆腳的理由，Alpha的笑聲在通訊器裡迴盪，宛如冬日火爐裡的光影，『我會過去，就你房間，你知道嗎，你們的安全系統真的是爛到爆。』

「你怎麼沒想過其實是我幫你開後門才這麼爛？」一掃剛剛的尷尬，Omega愉悅地反問，這實在太像當年他們的對話，但他停不下來，也不想停下。

『真的？給一個恐怖份子開後門？』

「沒辦法，因為那個恐怖份子愛慘了我的味道。」

『去你的，給我記著。』雷耶斯恐嚇，毫無威脅力的那種。

「我等著。」莫里森頓了一下，「洗好屁股的那種。」

『⋯⋯該死，你明明就超符合你的味道，又辣又騷。』

「也祝你好夢，加比。」莫里森關掉通訊，他拿起護目鏡與面具等裝備，打算趁著好心情去訓練場虐一虐那些年輕人。

沒什麼能比週期獲得伴侶答應陪伴的Omega還要來得愉快的了。

 

END


End file.
